Entertain Me!
by XMae-Mae
Summary: The "Heart" has been taken and the innocence is gone;the Earl has won and the Noah's are victorious. When Lavi is kept to record the rest of the events, he is supervised by the one who damned this world, but does he really feel that way about HER?LAVIXOC


_Alice POV_

The world had died.

The world was murdered, and I did nothing but start it all.

I had killed this world we live in, and I'm not sorry.

The war of Noah verse Exorcists had ended, and no one would have guessed that the Noah's would have succeeded. Though alone they might have failed, but with a spy in the Black Order, and a potential Noah, they had taken the "Heart" and killed the remaining exorcists and plunged the world into forever darkness. Exorcists were now gone, and the innocents as well; all gone.

_Lavi POV_

I grumbled silently to myself as I rolled onto my back and not stared at the too familiar ceiling of this large library. Though out of all the ones I've been in, this one was actually quite small, it seemed big since I've been in here for months. Papers, books, ink and pens were scattered across the floor and multiple small desks and rather large office desk. I was never much of a clean person, unlike Gramps. He was always so neat and tidy, and even when I look back, I could see how it came to his advantage, and my downfall. Thinking about the old panda caused me to growl and roll against the wall. It had been months since his death, but it still hurt. He had raised me, and he was practically true family. I laughed lightly as I remembered the arguments between another member of my family, who was daring enough to argue with Gramps.

___________X________________________________________X__________________

"_Lavi-kun, what are you doing?" a childish wining voice sounded cutely as if sad that I was not able to be with her._

"_I'm sorry Ailly-chan, but Gramps has me reading again." I said apologetically, I was truly sorry, I would love to have spent the day with Alice, but I was busy._

"_Fine, then." The desk shook slightly as she perched herself on the desk, her feet dangling and her hands holding the edge as though the desk was a chair. "I'll just keep you company."_

_Not taking much to it, I just smiled and continued to read and write. Sadly I had read this book many times before, though having Alice in with me, made it feel like maybe the author had conveniently rewrote the story and this was the only copy. It seemed my thoughts were interrupted by thin fingers lacing their way through my red hair and a warm rush of breath on my face. Regaining my thoughts, I began to once more intake the sights around me, and realized Alice was only inches away from my face. _

_Her golden honey eyes glistened in the lighting and her royal purple choppy hair was scattered around both her shoulders as a small lock of hair was tucked behind her ear. Her lips glimmered lightly as the honey color lip gloss struck away light and shimmered like snow. Her pale bronze colored skin was flawless as her long dark eyelashes batted before they stopped and rested about her pupils. Her cheeks grew a fresh shade of pink as we both tried to complete the air between us._

"_Lavi, have you finished those books yet?" the familiar voice caught both our attentions as she released my body from something of a trance and I shuffled to collect the notes and reports on the books I had been reading most of this sunny day. _

"_Yeah Gramps, and the notes, reports and other paperwork are all her too." I said as I gently placed my own palm on my neck, wiping away the worry. _

"_Well then you can start-"_

"_No! Lavi-kun is mine now you old Panda!" I was more scared on Alice's part as she objected the old Bookman while he was speaking, a punishment I usually received as a blunt strike to the head or more; and seeing as the only thing these two have in common is not liking banana's and each other, I feared the worst._

"_Alice, what are you even doing here?" his voice was ridged with anger and annoyance. _

_Before anyone of the others could reach for an object, I was plunged in the breast of Alice herself. I felt a wave of heat jump into my face as she seemed unchanged about me this close to her breasts; her voice just continued to yell. I could hear her heart race, faster and faster. Her breath was jagged as she continued to object and fight Gramps to win me for the day. At this pace I knew she wouldn't be able to breathe soon, her asthma would react. _

"_Fine, but tomorrow you owe me Alice." With that being the last words spoken, Alice replied with a huff in triumph. _

_I only shuffled out of her grasps as a door shut and silence filled the room. Looking up, Alice was hunched over as a hand rested on her chest as her breath was still slightly jagged. A slight rush of worry overwhelmed me, as I stood there useless for the first time. I recorded history and events, yet I had nothing for asthma, and her sister wasn't around. _

"_Ailly-chan, are you okay? Do you need me to get Yuu-chan?" I said quickly, slightly surprising._

_As I was about to get Kanda, I was stopped by a small hand collapsing around my sleeve I turned and saw Alice. Her hair was surrounding her face, framing the flushed face of her beauty. One eye was closed as her chest heaved heavily._

"_I'm…-I'm f-f-fine L-L-Lavi-kun. Really."_

___________X________________________________________X__________________

I groaned as I finally forced myself up and now sat on the edge of the simple twin mattress. My hands enclosed both eyes as I rubbed away the night before. Glancing out through a top story window, it seemed I had slept in, odd since usually my "supervisor" wasn't here yet.

Even though the destruction of the innocence was done, eliminating all exorcists' power and rendering them useless, the Earl, in defense to any rebellion, had ordered one Noah to carefully watch everything I did on a daily basis. Earl had not specified clearly 'who' was to do this job, only it had to be someone they could trust to do the job.

Sighing, I arose from the bed side and stretched my arms above myself. I was shocked by a small pair of arms coiling around my waist and the gentle lips on my spine that trailed p to the base of my neck. Turning around I saw the small doll-like vixen, my supervisor, Alice Glass.

Her still short and choppy velvet night purple was scattered across her shoulders as small pieces framed her delicate features. Her eyes, a brilliant shade of honey gold, attracted shimmer into them. Her lips pushed into a pout, again coated in a small layer of gold. She was a good six inches smaller then I and her body was slim and slender like a fox itself. Her body just flowed, catching your attention, and never giving it back. Her long slender legs were out of proportion, but still elegant for the young French woman, and her bust seemed to have once again grown a size or more since their exorcist days.

"Lavi-kun…" her voice was full sorrow as she raised a delicate hand to her lips, allowing small beads of tears to prick in the corner of her golden orbs.

I winced, but shot a small glare towards the young woman, only a year younger then myself. She again pushed her golden lips into a pout and crossed her arms. "You've killed my fun Lavi-kun."

"And you killed my- our friends' lives." He replied with a monotone voice, dead and spiteful.

"Touchy, touchy, I guess you're not a morning person after all Mr. Bookman Jr. Anyway, your friends are still alive, just can't cause any harm for Earl-san." Her voice reached its normal slender tone; perfect and beautiful.

I ignored her as I quickly began to change from the day before clothes, accustomed to Alice simply walking around the place like a child in a toy shop. After I had changed into a pair of white pants and some green long sleeved shirt, I roughly tied my black bandana around my forehead and fixed my hair and eye patch. After getting minimal acceptance of my own image in a small mirror, I returned to my notes and cluttered desk.

"Why was it you're the one who has to supervise me? Why not one of the other Noah's?" I asked trying to break the dead air between us, as I began to write again.

My wrists ached, but I ignored them, and awaited my answer. Only silence. Pushing the question a side, I continue to pry into 'her' life instead of my 48 she didn't know about. Though she remained silent as always, just sitting back and making sure to not disturb my work, a first since I've known her, it hurt knowing that someone I had trusted, and even made someone important to me had gone and betrayed everyone; including her own sister.

"How's Essie, or do you not know her location?"

I caught the sudden movement of Alice wince and shot a glance in my direction. I ignored the daggers her honeycombs were firing and allowed the silence to set.

Her legs swung over the edge of my desk, as she did in the Black Order, her new attire, a gothic doll-like dress, that was tight around the chest cavity and billowed out slowly as it reached her mid-thighs, allowing you to see the beginning of her gold and purple stockings. The dress extinguished that her brats were around a size D~E, a usually old kind of mental note he would have taken before the wars concluding end. Her hair framed her pale bronze skin as her eyes glimmered more then normal, like shiny orbs of honey.

"Lavi-kun…do you hate me?" her voice was still and silent, almost a whisper.

"Yes." It was truth. She had killed everyone; damned this world and now she expect me not to hate her?

I ignored her sudden movements and childish questions and focused on writing the rest of the "Heart Innocence" and "The win of the Noah" down in the notebooks surrounding myself. What drew my attention away from the books and none stop words, were her palms, gently caressing my cheeks, her doll-like face drawing closer and closer to my own. Her scent was intoxicating and numbed my body as she slowly brushed her lips across my own, pondering the outcome.

Without warning the air between us was shattered as glass, and our lips pierced through the silence. Her lips were sweeter than anything I had ever tasted, her breath poisonous and her touch tender and gentle. It was all that I had guessed since I had met her, and more then just like the other women I've seen, she was so different it drove me crazy not being able to touch her golden lips.

She was a flower you never find.

I found her.

Fruit you could not eat.

I did eat.

A rule you must not break.

I was good at breaking rules.

Her hands slid down from my cheeks, and coiled around my neck, enticing me to come closer. I slid my arms around her thin waist as I leaned up to press deeper into the passionate kiss. Sliding my tongue across her bottom lip, asking, more like pleading, for entrance. By the slight parting of her golden lips, I thrusted my tongue and roamed the inside of her mouth. Our tongues waged in a war for dominance, her natural seme personality verse my natural want of dominance. As our tongues weaved together, I eventually won and acclaimed dominance.

I stood from my chair, not breaking any air between us two.

I groaned as she pulled away, her tongue trailing a small trail of shared saliva. Her breath was slightly jagged as she panted for air; I slowly fell back on to my bed ands stared at the doll-like young woman who still sat on my desk. Her face was radiating with blush as she glanced up towards me. I flashed a coy smile and motioned for her to join me.

She gave me a seductive glance as she slowly and gracefully pranced to my side. Her body was now beside my own, and before either of us could speak, our lips collided and again began to battle for leadership. I in the end won as her body slowly began to unfold on the bed. Our bodies were like missing pieces to each other, not complete with out the other piece.

Parting away, once again, I began to untie the royal purple ribbon, releasing the pressure on her chest. Tossing aside the corset like top, I paused and stared at her naked bust before I pressed my lips to the nape of her neck, swiftly searching for her weak spot. I could see her holding back her beautiful angelic voice, and to attempt a release, I gently ran my tongue over the black star and nipped slightly at the black akuma star painted upon her collarbone.

"Ahh…" her angelic voice cooed.

I smiled as her palms began to tug at my shirt. I snickered as she soon threw away the green shirt. I captured her lips as her fingers how intertwined themselves within the loops on my pants. Before I would let her undress me first, I quickly pulled away her skirt and stockings and tossed them aside. Now her body was merely covered by a set of lace panties, soon to be discarded like the rest of her garments. Allowing her to catch up, she soon tossed aside my white pants.

Before I'd let her gain what she wanted, I wanted to play. As I glued my lips to her nape, my fingertips slid down her waist and quickly in one sweep, her black and crimson lace panties now joined her other clothes on the ground.

_Alice POV_

Throwing my head back I moaned loudly as Lavi's teeth grazed the surface of my breast. I had tried holding back, but this proved un-wanting to the Bookman, and now I couldn't keep my mouth shut. My eyes closed tightly as his fingertips traced their way down my waist and swiftly tore away my panties. I could feel his hands continuing to slid down my hips, and now rest at the base of my hip bone. I constantly tugged at his boxers, but was unable to remove his last article of clothing.

As my thoughts began to regroup, a shiver of pain rushed threw my body, causing me to again throw my head back and arch my back. A loud unwanted moan slipped through my lips, causing Lavi's lips to smile as he continued to leave small butterfly kisses up and down my neck line. I began to realize with every thrust, my body quickly arched and fall, as he tried to add to the shivers. Upon the last thrust I could take, I stuttered to talk.

"L-Lavi…I…can't…ahhh!" moaning loudly I was cut off by Lavi's lips crashing down on my own, and again our tongues fought.

As I began to finally calm my own body, his lips released my own. As I stared into his emerald eyes, I knew my face must have been red, because it was getting harder to breathe, but I didn't want to stop. As he stared at me, he smiled.

"Hold out for a wile longer, you ready?" his voice was dominating as his boxers were gone.

It was hard enough to talk, I simply nodded my head. Clutching the sheets, I roughly shoved my teeth into my bottom lip. As he thrusted forward, I cried out in pain as he slowly rocked in and out. His calming voice was there soothing away the pain that slowly turned to pleasure. As my body loosened and the pain faded, the moans came back, more clearly and louder. His pace fastened, causing my body to tighten around him.

As I felt my body begin to shiver as my climax was near, as was his. With one last thrust my voice cracked and our voices yelled out each others name in on final go through. As my body fell limp, I felt him release from me and lay next to me. Placing an arm around my body, he pulled me close, and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I was fighting the ragged breaths, trying to calm my own body and stop the attack.

"Ailly are you-" I wasn't going to let him know whatever it took.

I quickly pressed my lips again to his and slowly began to kiss down his neck line. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands were pressed against his well built chest. I slowly ran my tongue up his neck, sending shivers down his spine I felt. As I retracted my tongue, I quickly nipped his neck, to then be soothed by me pressing my lips to his skin.

"I can't believe I would have been missing this, ahh. Thank you, Lavi-kun." I spook as I pulled away to look him in the eye.

You could feel the night seeping in, and my body was much to sore to move, so staying seemed okay. As I let the darkness engulf my body, I snuggled deeper into Lavi's arms, engulfing the intoxicating scent. My life was boring, a planned play we preformed over and over. This new script didn't bother me, though the others…they weren't going to know.


End file.
